Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic
The Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, commonly referred to as Soviet Russia, the Russian Federation, or simply Russia, is the largest, most populous, and most highly economically developed republic of the Soviet Union. Many of the companies of the USSR are located here: Arkhangelsk Tank Plant, Citizens Shipyard, Krasna Aerospace, Krasny Motory, Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp., Ministry of Experimental Science (3/4 locations), Sversky Robot Works and Vodnik Rocket Arsenal. In Red Alert 1 is also a playable Soviet based faction on multiplayer. History All times (1917-1945) The Soviet regime first came to power on November 7, 1917, immediately after the Russian Provisional Government, which governed the Russian Republic, was overthrown in the October Revolution. The process led to rename three times the country, first, as Soviet Russian Republic in January 25, 1918; then on July 10, 1918, it was renamed as Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic; and finally, the Russian Constitution of 1937 renamed it as the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Following some events, the Russian SFSR expanded it's borders on the far east, while reducing it in Central Asia with the adoption of the 1936 Soviet Constitution on December 5, 1936. The Kazakh ASSR and Kirghiz ASSR were transformed into the Kazakh and Kirghiz Soviet Socialist Republics. The Karakalpak Autonomous Socialist Soviet Republic was transferred to the Uzbek SSR. Second World War The Russian SFSR became the most active republic in the Soviet invasion of Europe. Most of the operations were carried by the troops of this country. However, as the Russian SFSR is the most important of the Soviet Union, the Allied counter-offensive proven deadly to the USSR. The attack on the Dark Horseman, the destruction of the second Iron Curtain on its soil and the final assault on Moscow, triggered the defeat of the whole USSR. Third World War During the Third World War, RSFR exclusively produced Tesla Tanks for the Soviet Army. War of the Three Powers The RSFR was under the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics within the leadership of new Premier, Anatoly Cherdenko. It was invaded by the Empire of the Rising Sun who wanted to destroy communism and leaving it in tatters. During the war, the RSFR took part in the conquest of Europe by smashing the Allies towards the Atlantic Ocean. They were defeated from Brighton Beach in Great Britain (Red Alert) to Heidelberg in south-western Germany (Red Alert). They later made a ceasefire to destroy two Floating Fortress bases within both Gibraltar and the North Sea. Following the Tokyo and Havana saga within the Allies, the RSFR was defeated at Leningrad and Cherdenko along with General Nikolai Krukov were arrested on war crime charges against humanity. In the Soviet campaign, Oleg Vodnik battled both Allied and Imperial forces within three locations as Nikolai Moskvin battled towards the Empire's homeland including the last Allied bastion in New York and Zhana Agonskaya threw Prince Tatsu out of Vladivostok before she managed to defeat the Allied Forces within both the Easter Islands and Greece (Red Alert). It was she that had to help the player defeat Cherdenko when he turned against them on the Easter Islands after the Allied treaty was indeed a trick to destroy them. The Empire campaign had crushed the Soviet Co-Commanders and its high command within the Soviet Union from Vorkuta, Stalingrad, Odessa and Moscow itself. In The Uprising and later the Commander's Challenge, RSFR was attacked by both the Imperial armed forces and FutureTech Corporation who wanted to bring the RSFR down to its knees. It seemed the Allies had won the war within the late 1980s and the early 1990s. Category:Countries Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries